


Bring it Back, Bring it Back (Don't Take it Away From me)

by throughartistseyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), crowley has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughartistseyes/pseuds/throughartistseyes
Summary: Aziraphale catches Crowley in an intimate moment, angst and miscommunication follow.





	Bring it Back, Bring it Back (Don't Take it Away From me)

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom, few more ideas floating around.

It had started innocently enough. 

Aziraphale had been wandering around a nearby farmers market and stumbled upon a rather unique plant that he thought would look right at home in Crowley's makeshift greenhouse. 

In the weeks following the supposed apocalypse there had rarely been a day the two beings hadn't seen each other. Their sudden "retirement" left time for lunches or dinners that would turn into afternoons lounging around the bookshop or walks through London. 

Aziraphale had gotten into the habit of leaving blankets along the back of the couch in his shop for Crowley's naps, just as books started showing up all over Crowley's flat after he heard the angel mention them. 

If this is what life was like now, Aziraphale pondered as he entered the demon's building, he was certainly not complaining. 

Well..if he were being honest, he could think of a way to make this existence better, but he wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize the relationship between him and his best friend. 

The angel knocked on his friend's door, plant in hand as he hummed a song that had been stuck in his head since his last ride in the Bentley. After a few minutes with no response Aziraphale figured it would be safe to let himself in, Crowley was probably out causing trouble somewhere. 

A snap of his fingers later and he was inside the familiar flat, making his way over to the lush indoor garden to find a home for this new addition. He had just set the small pot on a sunny shelf and picked up the small mister when he heard a soft groan. The angel's blood ran cold, head snapping towards the direction of the sound.

Had Hell come back for Crowley? Had one of the angels come back for revenge? Aziraphale rushed through the flat, steps light but quick to avoid detection if it was one of their enemies. A light came from behind the door at the end of the hall, as did the tired groans he had been following. As quiet as he could, he inched the door open to peer inside, unprepared for the sight before him. 

Crowley lay on his back on the bed, knees bent and feet planted against the dark sheets. From this angle Aziraphale had a full view of his profile and noticed first that the demon didn't have a stitch of clothing on him. 

After the initial shock caused by the expanse of skin before him wore off, he realized that what he had originally thought of as pained groans were in fact nothing of the sort. Crowley had both hands wedged between his legs, hips softly lifting off the bed in a slow rhythm. 

When they had been given their human bodies some 6000 years ago, they had all of the features that came standard with a young male form. Aziraphale didn't typically put much thought into his form, leaving it as it came, but he knew that Crowley liked to experiment with different tweaks to his appearance as well as his gender. Currently his body was very much male, with the exception of the space between his thighs. In that space he was using the fingers of one hand in his core while the other hand rubbed gently along his clit. 

Aziraphale felt his mouth go very dry at the proceedings before him. While he had never pursued any sort of physical relationship in his long existence, including one by himself, in this moment he could not remember why. He stood frozen in the doorway, unsure of what to do next when the decision was made for him. Crowley's hands began to move faster, breath becoming louder with exertion as his hips snapped up rapidly.

"Ziraa-" came the broken cry from the bed as the redhead's back bowed and he shuddered before flopping back on the bed. Aziraphale's eyes widened, the plant mister he still held slipping from his fingers in shock.

The moment the bottle hit the floor Crowley's eyes snapped open, yellow irises wide and vulnerable when they met the angel's. A snap sounded and suddenly the bedroom door slammed in Aziraphale's face, the horror of his intrusive behavior coming over him in waves that threatened to sweep him away. He backed up until his shoulders hit the wall behind them, then turned and fled from the flat. 

He had broken into Crowley's flat. Watched him with no permission. Violated his trust and boundaries. Aziraphale couldn't even think about the way the demon said his name in the throws of pleasure, he was too disgusted by his own actions for it to bring anything but tears to his eyes. 

He arrived to his bookshop on autopilot, barely stopping to pull down the window shades before retreating to the backroom with an old bottle of whiskey. The burn of it as he drank from the bottle felt like penance for his actions. 

There was barely any liquor left by the time it slumped from his unconscious fingers.

He was not used to sleep. He was even less accustomed to the unpleasant feeling of waking up after a night of heavy drinking. His tounge felt fuzzy, his head pounded, his muscles were aching from the odd position he had passed out in. After the memory of the days events came back to him he decided not to miracle away the pain, standing instead to get his bearings.

Four days had passed, it seemed, during his sleep. The small amount of food in his fridge had started to go bad, several newspapers piled on his doorstep, and the answering machine on his desk was ominously blinking with four unheard messages. 

He knew who it was, who it had to have been. Only one person ever called him and he was sure there had not been a single message when he arrived home. He stumbled over to the desk, took a deep but unnecessary breath, and hit play. 

"Hey an-Aziraphale, it's me.." his chest tightened at the sound of his voice. "I uh..sorry about this morning, didn't know you were stopping by." It's because I broke into your flat and didn't tell you, Aziraphale thought bitterly. "Just wanted to call and see if we're still on for dinner tonight at that sushi place, or if you.." Crowley's voice trailed off with a sigh. "I dunno, hope to see you there."

That message was from a few hours after Aziraphale had fled, he must have just missed the call after he passed out. The second message was from the following morning, unusually early for Crowley to be awake. 

"Just me again, figure you're out doing good or whatever but was wondering if you wanted to get lunch today? Maybe swing by that new bakery by the park? S'not like you to go skipping meals, got me worried a bookcase fell on you or something  
" He voiced the end like a joke, but something in his tone fell flat. "We should try that sushi place another time too, felt very your speed." Aziraphale closed his eyes in shame, Crowley had gone to the restuarant despite the lack of response. He hoped he didn't wait long by himself. "I'll meet you by the ducks, say noonish? Give me a call if anything else comes up."

Aziraphale felt sick to his stomach. Not only had Crowley waited for him, but it appeared that he had been stood up on both occasions. The next message was from later in the afternoon on the same day. 

"You're a lot of things but I never took you to be an asshole." Gone was the forced causal tone of his last two messages, he could almost feel his wrath through the phone. "I get that you may be too fucking uptight to understand physical needs, but not all of us are as holy as you." The words were snarled into the phone and the angel tried to figure out the emotion that was hiding under the demons fury. "If either of us should really be upset about it, it should be me anyhow! You're the one barging in, invading my privacy, and then you have the nerve to run off and ignore me? Fuck you." There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like someone hurling the phone at a wall before the message cut off. 

The room spun as anxiety began to take over. He needed to fix this, to apologize to Crowley and beg for his forgiveness. He ran around the small shop for his coat and shoes, nearly forgetting the final message as he yanked his jacket on.

"So I'm just going to assume you heard me say it." He hadn't heard his friend's tone quite so gloomy since he called to inform him of armageddon all those years ago. "I know I go too fast, and I understand if you dont feel..if you want nothing to do with me now. You've even told me before, supposed to be enemies, not even friends.." Tears were blurring his vision at this point, the demon sounded so broken and defeated. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry you had to see what you did. I dont want you to think of us any differently because of how I fe-" Crowley cut himself off with a shakey inhale. "Whatever you want out of this, I'll take it. If you want to pretend this didn't happen, we will. If you want me to go" Aziraphale shook his head vehemently at this option. "I'll..I'll go. I just want you to be happy. That's all I need anymore." There was a pause, so long Aziraphale thought the message may have been over before the voice picked back up again. "I know you're too kind to send me away, so I'll make it easier for you. Give me a call and we can talk if you want, if not I'll be out of your hair by morning."

A soft click filled the room as the answering machine turned off. That message was from early this morning. It was nearly eleven at night now according to his watch. Aziraphale couldn't waste another moment, sprinting out the back door of the shop barefoot before taking a quick glance around. With no prying eyes around, he unfurled his wings and took off. 

It took minutes to reach Crowley's building and he landed heavily on the roof, nearly tearing the door off its hinges as he rushed inside. He was breathing heavy, both from exertion and fear by the time he reached his friends, no, his love's door. 

Mindful not to enter without permission again, he banged on the door with gusto, no doubt waking half the building as he did. Just when he feared he was too late the door swung open.

Crowley was dressed far more casually than he had ever seen him before. Dark sweatpants hung low on his sharp hips, a black tshirt several sizes too big hung on his thin frame. His hair looked like he had walked through a tornado and his glasses were nowhere to be seen, yellow eyes now swollen and rimmed with the faintest hint of red. He was a mess. 

It was Aziraphale's fault. 

Yellow eyes widened in surprise, hope flicking across them for a fraction of a second before casting down to the floor. Neither spoke for a long moment, not sure where to begin.

"May I come in?" The Angel's voice was soft, scared to break the silence, more scared of the possibility of rejection. Crowley just took a step back and motioned him inside with his arm. Once inside, Aziraphale moved to sit on the (frankly uncomfortable) couch while his demon shut the door, careful to keep his back to the angel. 

"If you're going to tell me off, I'd rather you do it quickly." He mumbled. "S'like ripping a bandaid off or something." When it became clear he didn't intend to move away from the door, Aziraphale cautiously patted the spot next to him. Crowley comprised, arranging his long limbs to sit on a nearby desk instead. 

"That's not why I came, my dear." Aziraphale answered honestly. Emotions washed over the demons face, but it was the tremble in his lower lip that urged Aziraphale to act. In the span of seconds he had sprung from his seat on the couch to kneel at the feet of the one he loved, taking his shaking hands in his own. "I've come to apologize, to ask for your forgiveness. I shouldn't have let myself in, and I should not have watched you once I knew what you were doing." Crowley's eyes searched his face for deception, there was no way he could deserve something this good.

"You ran." He said flatly, trying to make sense of what was happening. His angel had seen him masterbating to thoughts of him and ran away, ignored him for the better part of a week. 

"I was ashamed." Aziraphale whispered into their hands. Ah. There is was. Crowley started to pull his hands away.

"Ashamed of me." He tried to hide the pain in his words. He was caught off guard as the angel suddenly stood to cup his face instead. There was a fire in his eyes that Crowley had only seen a handful of times in the past six millennia. 

"No. Not of you, never of you." Gentle fingers made their way to smooth down ginger hair. "I was a coward for not letting you know I was there, for not letting you know so much before that as well." He leaned to press a gentle kiss to the shocked demon's hair. "For lying when I said we were enemies." A kiss to his forehead. "For not running away with you." A kiss to the tip of his nose. "For not telling you I love you the minute I figured it out for myself." 

Crowley sputtered at that, beginning and abandoning sentences before he finally managed to spit out a simple "How long?"

"Do you remember when you saved my books from being bombed in that church?" He asked, a small smile on his face for the first time in days. It was short lived however, as Crowley surged in to kiss the smile straight from his lips. 

"I win then." The snake said triumphantly when they parted for air they didn't really need. "Loved you since the garden." 

Aziraphale looked at him with a newfound awe, thanking the powers that be for this gift before swooping into the next kiss with vigor. He wrapped one hand around to cup the back of the ginger's head and the other found the small of his back, which he used to pull the demon as close as possible. 

"Zira" Crowley sighed as his angel began to pepper kisses along his neck and shoulder where the tshirt hung off. The blonde's head snapped back up at the sound, content for the moment to leave the skin he was exploring alone.

"You called me that before." The blue in his eyes was a small ring around his widened pupils. "When you were.." he stumbled for the right words.

"Getting myself off?" Crowley offered, smirking at the shiver that ran through the blonde. "We don't have to do any of that you know" he brushed a stray curl off his love's forehead. "I know I can move too fast for y-" Aziraphale's hands had worked their way under Crowley's ass, lifting him into the air. The demon quickly wrapped his legs around the angel's waist in order to not fall. Aziraphale turned, walking the two of them back towards where he remembered the bedroom to be, his demon sucking bruises onto his neck along the way. 

At some point Crowley's legs slipped slightly, rubbing his ass along the blonde's now attentive dick. Aziraphale groaned and his steps faltered before hastening in their journey to the bedroom. 

"Tell me love," Crowley murmered in his ear "has anyone ever touched you like this before?" Aziraphale shook his head, finally laying Crowley softly on the bed. 

"Only you. Only ever been you, only will ever be." This earned him one of the demons rare toothy smiles as he reached out to push the beige coat from his shoulders.

"I love you," Crowley whispered into their next kiss, fingers moving quickly to undo the buttons on his lover's waistcoat and button down. "But what's with all the damn layers Zira?" They laughed together as Crowley finally rid him of his shirts. Aziraphale's hands reached under the hem of the tshirt and skimmed along his ribs, pulling the shirt up over his head before throwing it into the direction of the growing pile of clothes. 

Crowley moved to lay fully on the bed, pulling his angel with him. Their feet tangled and he pulled back for a minute, confused. "Zira, where are your shoes?"

"I was in a bit of a hurry when I left, must've forgotten them." He answered, kissing along a patch of newly exposed freckles as Crowley threw his head back laughing. He paused his kisses to meet yellow eyes. "Darling, I am trying to be romantic here, perhaps a bit more guidance and a touch less laughing would help?" He teased gently. A soft smile graced the demons face as he took Aziraphale's chin in his hand to pull him for a kiss. 

"I'm sorry love, not ridiculing you I swear." He crossed his heart for effect. "Tell me what it is you want to do and I'll help guide you." 

"I.." Aziraphale paused to gather confidence "I want to do what I saw you doing to yourself." Crowley groaned at the thought, hips moving of their own accord. 

"Yes, a thousand times yes to that." 

Aziraphale wasted no time after that gripping the waist of Crowley's sweatpants and pulling them off him, only mildly surprised at the lack of underwear. "May I ask.."

"Why no cock?"

"Well I wasn't going to put it quite like that, but yes." Without a shirt Crowley could see just how far down his Angel's blush went. He shrugged.

"Just feels better like this, easier to get into tight pants too." Aziraphale let out a soft distracted hmm in response, fingers starting to trail softly along freckled thighs. Crowley sighed, legs opening on reflex to the Angel's touch.

There was so much to touch, for a moment Aziraphale was overwhelmed, suddenly very aware of his lack of experience. Crowley's sure hands found his, twining their fingers for a moment.

"Sss'okay," he reassured. "Watch and do asss I do." His focus on his speech was starting to waiver in anticipation. He reached down and started to touch himself, light teasing strokes to his clit, before adding pressure. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillows, relaxing into the familiar touch. 

Aziraphale watched, awestruck. He had always found Crowley attractive, despite millennia of convincing himself otherwise, but there weren't words to describe how beautiful he looked like this. The angel moved to sit between his long legs, hand hesitating for a moment before joining his partners fingers in slow careful strokes. Crowley's breath hitched slightly, back arching into the touch as he removed his own hand to grab at the pillows. Aziraphale could see the bliss washing over his demon, and began to explore with a newfound confidence. He watched how Crowley reacted to different variations of pressure and pace, but waited until he was able to meet those yellow eyes again before slowly slipping a first finger into his wet heat. Crowley let out a loud moan that Aziraphale would have blushed at in any other circumstance, grinding down on his hand. 

"Zira..more" The command lacked his usual authority "Please?" 

He always did have a hard time telling the redhead no.

Adding another finger he watched Crowley twitch on the bed, soft whimpers and sighs mixing with moans and half formed words as he stroked a bit faster. Another provocative roll of hips gave the blonde an idea, he may not have any personal experience in this area, but no one could read as much as he did without enjoying the occasional smut novella. 

"Crowley, my love," the term gained him a sweet smile. "May I..try something? I -er, read about it before and-" 

"Angel, you can do whatever you want to me, just please dont stop." Crowley made his point with a particularly hard grind down, propping up on his elbows to see better. 

"Just, don't make fun if it's not good." He requested earnestly.

"Never would dream of it sweethe-ngk!" As Crowley was talking his angel had proceeded to spread his folds and leaned in to lick a long stripe up his clit. A loud moan came from the direction of the pillows as he continued to lap at his lover, gently sucking as he went, fingers of his other hand never slowing down. 

A twist of his fingers finally caused Crowley's hands to release their death grip on the pillows and dig into blonde curls instead. He had never expected this and had half a thought to send a thank you up to heaven for giving him this gift. Any remaining thoughts disappeared however as Aziraphale stretched his fingers apart and dove his tongue as deep as possible, thumb pressing down on his clit. 

Sparks exploded behind Crowley's eyes as his back made a near impossible arch, fingernails digging into the angel's scalp. He felt like his orgasm lasted forever, far more intense than any he could ever get by himself. By the time he finally came back to himself he realized his throat was sore, how loud had he screamed?

Aziraphale had rested his head on the taller man's stomach, humming and stroking along the sharp jut of his hipbone, occasionally whispering into the soft skin. 

"I love you my dear" and "I'm sorry I took so long" and vows of "never leaving your side again" brought a surprising wetness to Crowley's eyes. He reached down to tip the Angel's face towards him.

"I love you too, my darling." A shiver went through him with a wave of aftershocks. "And if you think I'd actually let you go after you've proven to give the best orgasm of my existence, you truly have gone mad." His grin was teasing, but the angel recognized the fondness underneath.

"Are they really that good?" Aziraphale's curiosity took hold. "I've never actually had one, so you'd be the expert here." Crowley gaped at this confession before abruptly sitting up and rolling the angel on his back. "What are you doing, darling?" 

"What I should have done ages ago." Came Crowley's determined answer, snapping Aziraphale's remaining clothing away to join the pile from earlier. He climbed over his softer thighs, tentatively wrapping long fingers around his cock to give a few slow strokes. "Is this okay?" He had begun to lift himself up over the angel, waiting for his consent. Blonde curls bounced as he nodded, but evidently the demon wanted more confirmation than that.

"Yes, please, I trust you." All came tumbling from his mouth. 

Not wasting another second Crowley gripped him in one hand and lined him up before starting to sink down. He had wanted to keep things slow for this first time, but to hell with slow. He had already waited six God forsaken millennia for this moment! As soon as the tip stretched into him he dropped his weight, hips suddenly meeting hips as they both cried out in ecstacy.

Crowley's hands scrambled to find purchase on the chest below him as he adjusted, Aziraphale's blunt fingers digging into his hips to keep him still, to keep this from being over too quickly. Aziraphale looked up at his own fallen angel and carefully sat up to capture his lips in a kiss. Crowley moaned into the kiss, sudden movement causing him to sink even deeper. He wrapped his arms loosely around Aziraphale's shoulders before slowly lifting up and slamming back down.

Kissing turned into sharing air, foreheads pressed together, as their pace quickened. Aziraphale knew he could not last much longer, the heat coiling low in his belly since their first kiss was now a fire, a bomb waiting to explode at any moment now. Being ever the gentleman, he reached his hand between them to thumb again at Crowley's clit, the redhead crying out in pleasure as he came for the second time that night.

"Zira!" The name sounded like a promise, a sob, a prayer maybe. Aziraphale didn't have time to ponder that as the heat had finally reached it's peak. One last drive of his hips sent him tipping over the edge, deep into his now exhausted partner. 

As they both struggled to regulate their breathing, Crowley pulled him into a tight hug, tucking the angel's face into his neck. 

After several long minutes of quietly basking in the afterglow, Crowley shifted to lay back on the bed. Aziraphale moved to pillow his head on a boney shoulder, body tucked up close to his love.

"Stay?" Asked the low voice, Aziraphale could feel the rumble to his words from where his cheek was pressed. 

"For as long as you'll have me, my dear."

"How's eternity sound?"

"Eternity sounds heavenly."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love


End file.
